The Truth Behind the Seal
by Kaiser Wilhelm
Summary: A different take on Neji's curse mark. Tensions are rising in the Hyuuga Clan as Kumo starts making demands.


**The Truth Behind the Seal:**

Hizashi was awake. He was very aware of how late it was. To be honest, he was still getting used to being a single parent. Some days, the only comfort he had was Neji's bright smile. As long as Neji was happy, he could pull through and make it until tomorrow. His four-year-old son was perfect. Perfect in every way. Hizashi was so proud, and not just because Neji was showing signs of being the greatest prodigy in the history of his clan. His son was a genius: the likes of which had only been seen in the extraordinary Uchiha Itachi. Neji activated his Byakugan for the first time at eighteen months. It was utterly unprecedented. Now, at the age of four, Neji not only had complete control over his Byakugan, he had also mastered most of the basic moves and katas the Hyuuga were known for. Something children twice his age and over struggled with. Neji was one hell of a kid, that's for sure and his father would do anything to keep him safe and smiling that precious smile of his.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard knocking. The person on the other side didn't bother waiting for Hizashi to open the door. _"Great, a Main Family member,"_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. As he stood, he found himself face-to-face with his "older" brother and father. Hizashi didn't like this one bit. He quickly closed the door to Neji's room before returning. He had a feeling that whatever was going to be discussed was not meant for a child's ears. Though Neji was a prodigy, Hizashi did his best to treat his son like the adorable child that he was.

"Otou-sama, Onii-sama, what can I do for you?" He ushered them into the living room to sit and offered to make some tea. He hated acting like "a good Branch member," but the last thing he wanted was to get a lecture about etiquette from his father, which would undoubtedly wake his son.

His father gestured to a chair and "requested" that Hizashi take a seat. A request from a Main Family member, especially the former head of the clan, was to be considered a direct order. Hizashi sat down, glancing at his brother who looked incredibly nervous. Now that was strange. Hiashi was always composed. Calm and collected, as the leader of the Hyuuga Clan should be.

His father was the first to break the silence. "Hizashi, we must speak with you on a matter of grave importance." Hizashi did his best not to roll his eyes.

"Otou-sama, Onii-sama, if I may be so bold, could this not wait until morning?" This was already giving him a headache, and the last thing he wanted was to have his seal activated and wake Neji with his screams.

Hiashi looked conflicted for a moment, but took a deep breath and murmured, "Hizashi, it's about Neji." This got Hizashi's attention right away.

" _What_?" he gasped. "Neji is in his room, asleep. What matter of grave importance could possibly—"

"Hizashi," his father said with no room for interruptions. "Neji is in danger." Hizashi nearly leapt out of his chair and ran to get his son, but as soon as he stood, he was ordered to sit back down.

Hiashi was the one to continue, "We are all aware of Neji's natural prowess. The entire clan is well aware of it. Rumors spread quickly. Most shinobi in the village have heard of the 'Hyuuga prodigy'. His abilities rival those of Uchiha Itachi at the same age. News like that travels fast."

"We have all been waiting for someone like your son, Hizashi. It's a shame he was born into the Branch House." Hizashi glared at his father for a moment, but quickly calmed himself. "He is the pride of the Hyuuga Clan, and we have made sure that every rival clan in Konoha is aware of him and the rise of the Hyuuga Clan in wartimes."

Taking a deep breath, Hizashi finally brought himself to ask, "Otou-sama, Onii-sama, what is this really about?" Hiashi flinched, clenching his fists in his lap. Hizashi had never seen his brother this shaken up before.

"Brother," began Hiashi, and Hizashi knew something was _very_ wrong. Hiashi only called him that when something terrible has happened. "Rumors of 'the Hyuuga prodigy' have somehow made their way to Kumogakure. The Hokage came earlier and informed me that Konoha's Intel had discovered that Kumo knows about Neji. They know who he is, Hizashi. Peace talks are on going, and the Kumo diplomats have been suggesting that perhaps Neji would be a fitting trade for an end to the war."

Hizashi was stunned, thinking of his son and what the shinobi of Kumogakure might do to him. "Oh God…Oh God no…Hiashi, they didn't. Please tell me they didn't agree to this." It was the first time in years that he called his brother by his name, but Hiashi seemed too anxious to even notice.

"Hizashi," called his father, "the Hokage informed us that they will do anything they can to keep Neji from being traded away."

"And if they change their minds?" Hizashi snapped, overcome with fear for his son.

"If it comes to that," uttered Hiashi, "the Hyuuga Clan would risk war with the other Clans of Konoha for Neji's safety." Hiashi took a deep breath, "Neji is my nephew as well as your son. As his uncle I would do whatever it takes to keep him safe…however, I am also the head of the clan, as the leader of the Hyuuga, I cannot risk war for a single child."

"And if it was your daughter!?" Hizashi nearly bellowed, panic evident in his voice and expression. Hiashi couldn't bear to meet those panicked eyes.

"The situation would be entirely different if it were Hinata," claimed their father. "Hinata is the current heir to the Head of the Main House. We have no other. Her safety is a priority."

"Is that what this comes down to?" Hizashi asked bitterly, unsure if he wanted an answer. "Neji is your grandson, but because of my status as a branch member and therefore his, he is expendable." Hizashi ran a hand over his face unsure whether he should be infuriated or despondent.

"No," said Hiashi, surprising his brother. "Neji has the best eyes of anyone in the clan. Think of what could happen if he fell into the wrong hands. If the Konoha diplomats refuse the terms of the treaty, Kumogakure may still find a way to capture him. They will kill him, Hizashi. They will kill Neji and take his eyes." Hizashi shuddered, barely keeping himself together. He buried his face in his hands.

"Is there anything we can do?" he whispered, for the first time in his life, looking to his brother and father for guidance. Hiashi seemed equally upset, so it was their father that spoke.

"The only thing we can do for Neji is make him useless to Kumogakure."

"N-no! You can't mean—"

"We have to brand him with the seal, Hizashi." Hizashi shook his head.

"No. No…absolutely not."

"Think about it Hizashi. If we leave him as he is, Neji will be the most coveted person in the Five Villages. Kumo will not be the last to go after him. Every single shinobi, village, or missing-nin out there that wants the Byakugan will be after him. Imagine if Orochimaru got his hands on him." Hizashi nearly lost all the color in his face as he slumped in his chair, imagining his son's eyeless corpse.

Hiashi looked disgusted with himself as he stated, "Marking him might be the only way to keep him safe. It won't matter how good his eyes are if we brand him. The moment an enemy nin sees his forehead, they will leave him be."

Hizashi didn't look up from his place. "When would the branding take place?" He couldn't believe he was going to let them mark his son, but if it was the only way…

"The Hokage seemed to believe this was a matter of great urgency," replied Hiashi. "We need to brand him tomorrow." Hizashi's head snapped up in shock.

"T-tomorrow? That's so little preparation time. He's only four! He could die!"

"You need not fear for his life, Hizashi," claimed his father. "I will be the one to seal him. You know as well as I that I will not make a mistake. He will be in great pain at first, but once that subsides, he will be fine. I will make this as painless as possible for him. You have my word, Hizashi."

"Tomorrow is Hinata's birthday," added Hiashi. "Neji will be branded tomorrow and be officially declared Hinata's guardian and advisor. When he comes of age, he will be the most powerful member of the Branch House, and there will be a place for him on the council." Hizashi was speechless. That would be unreal power for a member of the Branch House. His father looked unhappy with Hiashi's decision, but as the Head of the family, his brother had every right to do such a thing.

Hizashi took another deep, shaky breath, "Tomorrow it is."

The two Main House members left to retire for the night, but Hizashi remained where he was sitting. As soon as his brother and father were out of earshot, he called out, "Neji, I know you're there. You can come out now." Neji, knowing he was caught, came out of his hiding place, looking guilty. However, Hizashi had a bemused expression on his face, not an angry one. "It amazes me how you're able to sneak around in a place where everyone has near 360 degree vision. So, gonna tell your oyaji how you do it?" Neji remained quiet but had a tiny smile on his face. "Do I at least get a hug?' Neji's smile brightened as he dashed over to his father. Hizashi picked his son up and rested him on his lap. Neji attempted to hug his father, but his tiny arms couldn't fit around his father's torso.

"I'm so proud of you, Neji. I couldn't have asked for a better son. I love you so much." Neji nodded enthusiastically.

"I love you too, Chichiue."

"So, are you gonna tell your old man how much you overheard?" Neji shook his head sadly, staring dejectedly at the floor. "Ok then, well if you have any questions, ask away."

Neji curled up in his Chichiue's lap.

"Is it gonna hurt?" asked the four-year-old, trying his best to put on a brave face. Hizashi nearly broke down at that question. He held Neji as close as he could, gently stroking his hair and baby-soft skin. "I'm going to take care of you, Neji. Everything's going to be all right. I promise," and Neji believed him, completely oblivious to the incredible pain he would be in by this time tomorrow.

 **I have no idea where the hell this came from, but I thought it was a different take on Neji getting his curse seal. It felt rushed, but I decided to post it anyway. It kinda just wrote itself. I'm tempted to write a sequel of Hizashi taking care of Neji after the curse seal is in place, but not sure if that's happening or not. I hope people liked it. It's been forever since I wrote something Naruto-related!**

 **So, definitions I guess:**

 **Otou-sama- respectful way of saying father**

 **Onii-sama- respectful way of saying older brother**

 **Oyaji- very informal way of saying father, probably equivalent to "Old man"**

 **Chichiue- different respectful way of saying father. This is what Neji uses in the anime in reference to his father.**

 **I looked up Hiashi and Hizashi's father, but he doesn't seem to have a name. I always thought it was Hyuuga Hien, but I guess I was wrong.**


End file.
